GalNet/3302/February
02 FEB Galactic News: Empire Calls in Reinforcements Two weeks ago, the Imperial Internal Security Service discovered 'shadow' cells belonging to the insurgent organisation Emperor's Dawn in the Dakshmandi, Ipilyaqa and Ch'i Lin systems. Military fleets were swiftly despatched to the pertinent systems to destroy the last remaining vestiges of Emperor's Dawn. But recent reports indicate that the campaign may not be going quite as well as the Empire hoped. An Imperial pilot stationed in Dakshmandi spoke briefly with a correspondent from the Imperial Herald: "The insurgents may be resilient, but their days are numbered. There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. It might take a little longer than planned, but Emperor's Dawn is going down, I can promise you that." The Empire is understood to have sent reinforcements to the Dakshmandi, Ipilyaqa and Ch'i Lin systems to support its forces. 04 FEB Galactic News: Federation Begins Analysing Wreckage Over the past week, hundreds of pilots have been searching for signs of Starship One, the Federal presidential vessel that disappeared in May 3301. Two factions had a stake in the search – the Azaleach Partnership, which was acting on behalf of Federal President Zachary Hudson, and the Daurtu Jet Comms PLC, an organisation about which very little is known. Today, the Federation announced it had received a sizeable quantity of debris. In a statement, President Hudson expressed his satisfaction at the outcome: "I would like to thank the galactic community for its enthusiastic participation in the search for Starship One. Thousands of tonnes of debris have been delivered to the Federal research outpost at Leoniceno Orbital, which we will now subject to comprehensive spectral analysis. As for Daurtu Jet Comms PLC, I do not know what interest it has in Starship One, but I would remind them that the Federation takes a dim view of those who meddle in its affairs." Although Daurtu Jet Comms PLC offered larger rewards for wreckage than the Federation, it is understood to have received only a modest amount of space-borne debris. Given the failure of the organisation's appeal, we may never know why Daurtu Jet Comms PLC was looking for the lost presidential ship. Galactic News: Empire to Retake Facece A little over two weeks ago, the Facece system was occupied by an independent faction known as the Allied Facece Order. The news sent shockwaves through the Empire, with many asking how such a small organisation could take control of the second most important system in Imperial space. The consternation felt by Imperial citizens was compounded by the Empire's apparent lack of urgency regarding the issue, with many directing their frustration at Chancellor Anders Blaine, who was until recently the system's primary administrator. Colm Tornquist of the Imperial Herald seemed to encapsulate the views of many when he asked: "What is Chancellor Blaine waiting for? Every day that passes is another day in which the people of Facece labour under the dictatorial rule of the Allied Facece Order. Action must be taken!" Almost as soon as this complaint was aired, Clearly Chancellor Blaine announced plans to retake the Facece system: "I apologise for what some have perceived as a lack of alacrity. I know the Imperial people are eager to see these opportunists removed from Imperial space, but it was essential that we plan our operation carefully to minimise the danger to the people of Facece. Now the planning is over, and order will soon be restored. I implore the people of Facece to remain calm. And to the Allied Facece Order I say this: your days are numbered." Community Goal: Manufacturer Appeals for Osmium The LHS 2936 Alliance Combine, a manufacturing concern based in the LHS 2936 system, has issued a galaxy-wide request for osmium. According to a company spokesperson, the rare metal will be used to create specialist alloys with which to improve the organisation's manufacturing facilities. The organisation has promised to reward contributors with discounts at the Fraser Orbital shipyard in addition to liberal financial reimbursements. The company's spokesperson gave a statement to the media: "It is no secret that our share price dipped recently, but we are confident that with the requisite materials we will be able to regain our competitive edge. That's why we're offering generous incentives to pilots who deliver osmium to our base of operations at Fraser Orbital." The campaign begins today and is expected to run for one week. Community Goal: Former Slaves in Need Recent reports from LFT 37 indicate that the system could be on the brink of a humanitarian crisis. According to system authorities, the issue began when the Paladin Consortium took control of the starport of Onnes Gateway and liberated all the imperial slaves at the starport. Unfortunately, however, the process of officially terminating the slaves' contracts has become entangled in bureaucratic red tape, and this has put the former slaves in a difficult position, as they cannot yet legally obtain housing or employment. In light of this development, the Paladin Consortium has issued a galaxy-wide request for water purifiers to ensure the former slaves have access to basic sanitation while awaiting their 'official' release. The faction has promised to reward any pilots who contribute to the initiative. A spokesperson for the Paladin Consortium released a brief statement to the media: "The Paladin Consortium is spearheading a humanitarian initiative to bring essential supplied to thousands of slaves in the LFT 37 system. But we cannot do this alone, so we are turning to the galactic community for support." 05 FEB Galactic News: Emperor's Dawn Shadow Cells Destroyed Imperial Senator Denton Patreus has confirmed that the Emperor's Dawn 'shadow' cells discovered two weeks ago in the Dakshmandi, Ipilyaqa and Ch'i Lin systems have been destroyed. Thousands of independent pilots responded to the senator's call to arms, resulting in the total destruction of what are thought to be the last remaining Emperor's Dawn outposts. Following the victory, Senator Patreus released a statement to the media: "The galactic community has once again shown that it will not let itself be cowed by extremists. To all those who contributed to this campaign, I wish to offer my sincerest gratitude. I know that in the past I have been guilty of prematurely dismissing Emperor's Dawn, but on this occasion I think we can safely say that this insurgent organisation, which has tried so hard to undermine our way of life, is no more." The battle was viewed rather differently outside the Empire, however, with one commentator stating: "The Imperial propaganda machine would have you believe the Empire won by a landslide, but the truth is they had to work hard for victory." Galactic News: Imperial Inquisition's Campaign Successful Mavia Kain, leader of the Imperial Inquisition, has announced that the group's campaign to develop the planetary outpost of i Sola Prospect on Brestla A1 has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Members of the organisation were motivated to launch the campaign after becoming frustrated with i Sola Prospect's limited service options. Having received significant quantities of material, the organisation is now in a position to begin developing the outpost. A spokesperson for the group released a statement to the media: "Mavia Kain and the Imperial Inquisition would like to thank the galactic community for its support. Thanks to you, i Sola Prospect will soon be the best-equipped planetary outpost in the galaxy, rivalled only by Jameson Memorial." Improvements to the outpost are expected to begin immediately. Powerplay: Weekly Report Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon did not have the opportunity to sign new trade agreements this week. Pending the conclusion of negotiations in Ross 842 and HIP 55118, the Alliance trade network will encompass an impressive 90 centres. Authorities in HIP 73269 have invited Alliance delegates to discuss the possibility of establishing another trade hub in the system. Federal President Zachary Hudson sent Federal security task forces into the Detta, Dongkum, and HIP 24046 systems this week, ultimately establishing a permanent presence for Federal fleets in all three systems. Federal fleets have also surged into Carpaka and LPM 229. If a military presence is established in these additional systems, President Hudson will control a total of 81 naval bases. Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters was unable to secure support in the Amuzgo system this week, but the coming week holds opportunities for the Shadow President in the Sawali and Chi'iang Fei systems. Extensive aid campaigns are underway, demonstrating the capabilities of Federal welfare and healthcare programmes. Should these systems join Felicia Winters, she will be the power of choice in a total of 69 systems. Emperor Arissa Lavigny Duval has recovered from her resource shortfalls, netting a vast reserve of capital to finance the expansion of the Shield of Justice. Waimiri is currently playing host to the Shield of Justice, and leveraging the fleet to rid the system of criminal activity. Princess Aisling Duval had a mixed week, as the HIP 116045 system terminated its support for the People's Princess, and Kuki An and Nyalayan joined her cause. No new systems are expected to join her cause next week, but Aisling's publicity teams are reportedly planning to unleash a media blitz in a fortnight. Imperial Senator Zemina Torval was able to return her enterprises to a state of financial solvency this week, and to acquire a majority share in the infrastructure in the Yakama system. The profitability of her business has allowed the senator to begin looking for new investment opportunities, and she is expected to make new acquisitions in the coming weeks. Sirius Gov CEO Li Yong-Rui was able to accumulate a large reserve of credit through shrewd investment this week, meaning he will be able to extend offers to businesses in the Polecteri, Pukkeitsi, and Kwaritreni systems next week. Negotiations in Hyldeptu and LP 711-32 are expected to conclude by next Thursday. Should the negotiations conclude in Sirius' favour, Sirius Gov will hold controlling interests in a total of 56 systems. Simguru Pranav Antal secured another system this week as violent protests in the Kenna system were decisively ended. Utopian ambassadors have negotiated to establish enclaves in the Taosha and Sukree systems, but opposition to the Utopian presence has led to fierce protests in these systems. Should Antal's forces prevail, Utopia could grow to encompass a total of 51 key systems. Imperial Senator Denton Patreus concluded the sale of arms to 23 Delta Piscis Austrini this week, and his fleets have already begun moving into the system. But resistance to the presence of Patreus' fleets has solidified, and fighting has broken out in several locations in 23 Delta Piscis Austrini. Pirate Lord Archon Delaine's Kumo Crew withdrew from the He Xians, Brynhilo and Bhattra systems following last week's uprisings. After months of subjugation and exploitation, the populace has now adopted a defensive stance in the hope of preventing possible re-conquest. Archon has additional uprisings to deal with this week, but with his forces now more concentrated, it is unlikely he will give further ground. Commander Corrigendum Freelance Report: Galactic Base-Jumping Open Round One The first round of the Galactic Base-Jumping Open will take place on Saturday the 6th of February at 10.00 pm UTC (5.00 pm EST). The event will take place at the 'monolith' on Altais 2B (coordinates 46 1.8) – a six-kilometre high tabletop that is ideal for SRV base jumping. The event is rated as 'moderate', and the categories are best crash, best trick, best base jump, and monolith base-jumping champion. So get your SRV planetside, and join in! Commander PeachSlicesV Freelance Report: Detail of Dr Arcanonn Death Threats Revealed Nelson De Rosa, chief of security for the Canonn Interstellar Research Group, has released a statement to the media: "Dr Arcanonn has been receiving threats from crackpots for months, but this time the threat was more credible: that if he visited Professor Palin in Maia he would be 'terminated'. A meeting between the two scientists had indeed been planned, but was not common knowledge." "We've now determined that Socha Korbemile, the doctor's research assistant, had been leaking sensitive information to an unknown source for some time. We are now probing possible links to Varati-based groups that have previously obstructed our research, and to the intruders who infiltrated Christian Dock in November last year." "We are also looking for Dr Huros, whose militant views on alien life have previously brought him into conflict with Dr Arcanonn. I want to eliminate him from our investigation as soon as possible, so I would appreciate any information on his whereabouts." Commander Lord Zoltan 06 FEB Freelance Report: New Sightings of the Diamondback After the report Obsidian Orbital issued a few days ago which reported a Diamondback Explorer that was observed scanning the station, there has been more news of sightings. A pilot named Commander Doumaz_B said: "I just saw one of those weird Diamondbacks circling around Zenbei Orbital in Vaka, I was flying sideways, always facing the station and I had no signal to fix, I tried to follow it in my Imperial Courier but it was too fast. I followed it for a few moments and suddenly ... it disappeared. " The majority of the sightings are obviously false, but some of them may be legitimate. The brevity of these elusive encounters and the lack of accurate data make it difficult to attribute that ship to any known organization. In view of these warnings, many systems have decided to put their security forces on alert. Commander Corrigendum 07 FEB Galactic News: Ishmael Palin to Depart for Maia b1ba It has been several weeks since Professor Ishmael Palin, the scientist researching the Unknown Artefacts, appealed for help in establishing a new research outpost on Maia b1ba. The appeal was enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a huge influx of deliveries to Obsidian Orbital, Professor Palin's base of operations. But since then there has been no news about the new research base, prompting some to wonder if it would in fact materialise. In a statement released today, Professor Palin explained the reasons for the hold-up, and reassured the public that the research base would go ahead: "I know the galactic community is eager to unravel the mystery of the Unknown Artefacts. The fact is that my team and I were sidetracked by our recent breakthroughs with the UAs and meta-alloys. I can assure the public, however, that the new research outpost will go ahead – in fact, my team and I will be departing for Maia b1ba imminently." The professor's ship, containing a wealth of valuable research material, is expected to set off in the next 24 hours. 09 FEB Galactic News: Professor Ishmael Palin Missing Authorities in the Maia system have reported that Professor Ishmael Palin, the scientist conducting research into the Unknown Artefacts, has disappeared. The professor recently announced plans to set up an independent research outpost on the planet Maia b1ba, but it has now been confirmed that the ship carrying Palin and his team did not reach its destination. Seneca Toule, a security officer based in Maia, released a brief statement to the media: "Professor Palin's ship transmitted a status report not long after it left Obsidian Orbital, but since then no further reports have been received. All attempts to contact the vessel have been unsuccessful. A search is underway, however, and I am confident we will soon find some indicator of what has happened to Professor Palin and his team." 11 FEB Community Goal: Develop the Economy of Okinura Following recent reports that the Earth Defence Fleet, a Federation-aligned faction, had assumed control of the Okinura system, the organisation has announced plans to develop the system's economy. In a statement, a spokesperson for the organisation said: "Okinura has been marked for development due to its strategically significant position between the systems of Federal President Zachary Hudson and Shadow President Felicia Winters. By transforming Okinura into a high-tech system we hope to create a valuable trading hub and give a boost to the wider Federal economy." In support of this goal, the Earth Defence Fleet has devised a two-pronged strategy, placing an open order for polymers with which to upgrade Fisher Terminal, and setting aside privateer bonds for combat pilots who help to eliminate agitators operating in Okinura. The initiative begins today and will run for one week. Galactic News: Appeal for Osmium Successful The LHS 2936 Alliance Combine has announced that its recent campaign for osmium has been a success. According to a company spokesperson, the osmium will be used to create specialist alloys with which to improve the organisation's manufacturing facilities, thereby helping the company regain its competitive edge. In a statement, the company's spokesperson thanked those who had responded to the request: "We would like to extend our gratitude to all the pilots who contributed to this campaign by delivering osmium to our base of operations at Fraser Orbital. The process of manufacturing the specialist alloys needed to improve our manufacturing facilities has now begun. A new era of profitability for the LHS 2936 Alliance Combine lies ahead." Freelance Report: Diamond Frogs Bring Hope to LFT 37 An initiative by the Paladin Consortium to deliver water purifiers to recently liberated imperial slaves in LFT 37 has been declared a rousing success, due in part to the actions of the Diamond Frogs private security firm. Diamond Frog pilots were hired by the Paladin Consortium to run interference within the system, preventing opportunistic raiders from picking off the cargo vessels making deliveries to Onnes Gateway. Though there were a few close scrapes, Commander Kermit Laphroaig praised the tenacity of his fellow mercenaries, and reported that despite the overwhelming hostility of the operational area none of his pilots lost their cool in the face of adversity. 'Disc' Commander Felix Dyson - Radio Skvortsov Galactic News: Former Slaves Receive Aid The Paladin Consortium has announced that its recent appeal for water purifiers has been met with a positive response. The initiative was launched after the group freed the Imperial slaves of LFT 37, only to discover that the newly liberated slaves would not legally be able to obtain employment or housing for several weeks. With a potential humanitarian crisis looming, the Paladin Consortium turned to the galactic community for help, asking for deliveries of water purifiers to ensure the former slaves would have access to basic sanitation. Following the success of the initiative, authorities in the LFT 37 system released a statement to the media: "We are immensely grateful to all those who contributed to this campaign. The former slaves at Onnes Gateway will now be able to enjoy a basic standard of living while they wait for the Empire to formally terminate their indenture contracts. Our thanks also go to the Paladin Consortium, which spearheaded this operation." 12 FEB Powerplay: Weekly Report Prime Minister Edmund Mahon signed no trade agreements this week, as negotiations with delegates from Ross 842 and HIP 55118 failed to produce satisfactory terms for all stakeholders. New trade agreements with Mong Kung and Picunche are currently being negotiated. Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters secured support from the Sawali system this week, bringing the total number of systems under her control to 68. Ch'iang Fei declined to formally pledge support to the Liberal party. Attempts to secure the support of the Amuzgo and Chukchan systems through focused aid packages are currently in progress. Federal President Zachary Hudson was faced with resource shortfalls this week, resulting in the abandonment of military operations in Carpaka and LPM 229. President Hudson is currently investigating the possibility of establishing a military presence in the Concantae system, but supply shortages threaten the long-term viability of the Federal fleet in Bandjigali. If supplies remain low, the expansion into Concantae may fail, and Federal fleets may withdraw from Bandjigali. Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval encountered supply chain difficulties this week, preventing the Shield of Justice from establishing a presence in Waimiri. The combat readiness of Shield of Justice patrols has been jeopardized in Damoorai, Olelbis and Kappa, and could lead to withdrawal from these systems. If the shortages are resolved, Bragur, Mbutsi, Hrun, Brestla, Kherthaje and HR 4720 could be patrolled by the Emperor's fleets next week. Sirius Gov CEO Li Yong-Rui approved new Sirius franchises in Hyldeptu this week, bringing the total number of systems in the Sirius portfolio to 55. Business deals are underway in Polecteri and San, and early negotiations have begun in HIP 2778. Things looks good for Sirius. Princess Aisling Duval's publicity teams unleashed an impressive media blitz this week, spending roughly 8 billion credits to spread the message of the People's Princess. As a result, the citizens of HIP 77470 have expressed interest in supporting Aisling's agenda, which would make HIP 77470 the 63rd system to support the princess's cause. Imperial Senator Zemina Torval's enterprises are currently well-funded, and the senator is looking into purchasing infrastructure in V2689 Orionis and HR 6948. Both systems could provide unique employment and trading opportunities deep within Federal territory. Simguru Pranav Antal was unable to secure Taosha and Sukree this week. Violent protests have erupted in HIP 7076 and Gendini, as Utopian agitators attempt to liberate the systems' citizens from the misguided bureaucrats who resist the truth of Utopia. Imperial Senator Denton Patreus secured harbour for his fleets in 23 Delta Piscis Austrini this week, securing the independent system against future incursions from the Kumo Crew, which attacked the system mere weeks ago. Senator Patreus is also seeking harbour for his fleets in the Contie system, where he recently concluded a sale of arms. Pirate Lord Archon Delaine crushed rebellions in Yuror and Itzanmets, ensuring both systems remained firmly in his grasp. Turmoil within the Kumo Crew has abated, and signs of Kumo Crew activity are already beginning to appear in systems near the borders of the Pirate Lord's domain. Should this activity persist, insurrections could soon take place in Morronii and HIP 111880. Commander Corrigendum 15 FEB Freelance Report: Buckyball Racers to Chauffeur Students Grant Academics, whose slogan is 'We Make Learning Easy', has announced a partnership with the Buckyball Racing Club to provide students with chauffeurs during the upcoming Spring Break vacation. The most talented pilots in human space will escort students from the Exigus campus to the biggest tourism hotspots in the region. "Students will be entirely safe in the hands of these veteran pilots," said a member of the Grant Academics board of directors. "I have personally interviewed the BRC member coordinating the event. Commander Seneh is a Grant Academics alumnus and recent inductee to the Pilots Federation, and she has assured me that the BRC will closely monitor its pilots." The BRC chauffeurs will be available from the 18th March and will return those under their care to the Exigus campus no later than 26th of March. Commander JAK Buckyball Racing Club Freelance Report: Dr Arcanonn Speculates on Palin's Disappearance Dr Arcanonn of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group has spoken out about the disappearance of Professor Ishmael Palin: "I hope that the professor is safe, but I feel a growing sense that he is no longer with us. As was recently made public, I am currently in hiding because a credible threat to my life was received. My fear is that the dark forces that sought to end my life have intercepted Palin on his way to Maia b1ba." "We were told that the Diamondback Explorer that made the 'high-speed pass' at Obsidian Orbital appeared to be looking for something. Could it have been looking for the professor?" "We didn't always see eye to eye, but Professor Palin is – or was – a great scientist and he is sorely missed." Commander Lord Zoltan Galactic News: Starship One Destruction Linked to Mechanical Failure A Federal investigation team has released the results of an official inquiry into the destruction of Starship One. The 600,000-word report confirms that the abnormal energy signature detected just before the ship made its last jump was almost certainly caused by mechanical failure. The report goes on to assert that the failure began with a power surge in the ship's central power plant – a relatively common occurrence in a high-capacity hydrogen reactor – which overloaded several other core systems. Despite examining every piece of available evidence, investigators could not find any proof that the ship was sabotaged. They ultimately concluded that the ship's destruction was the result of a complex, multi-stage engine failure. 17 FEB Galactic News: Prices Rising at i Sola Prospect Last month, the Imperial Inquisition launched a campaign to develop the outpost of i Sola Prospect on Brestla A1. The campaign was a resounding success, making i Sola Prospect the first planetary outpost to boast a complete range of services, including a comprehensive shipyard. But authorities in Brestla have now announced that they intend to increase the cost of services at the state-of-the-art facility – a decision that is sure to disappoint some sections of the galactic community. "It costs a lot for manufacturers to ship such large payloads from their core systems", said a spokesperson, "and unfortunately some of these costs must be passed on to the consumer. We are therefore increasing the prices of all outfitting and shipyard services at i Sola Prospect by 20 per cent. We apologise for any inconvenience this may cause." The price increase will be implemented immediately. 18 FEB Galactic News: Okinura Appeal Successful The Earth Defence Fleet has announced that its initiative to develop the economy of the Okinura system has been a resounding success. The organisation devised a two-pronged strategy in support of its goal – placing an open order for polymers with which to upgrade Fisher Terminal, and setting aside privateer bonds for combat pilots who help to eliminate agitators operating in Okinura. It seems that both operations were enthusiastically received by the galactic community. As the campaign drew to a close, Shadow President Felicia Winters released a statement to the media: "I wish to extend my gratitude to the men and women of the Earth Defence Fleet, and to the many independent pilots who supported this initiative. Let this achievement herald the beginning of a new era of prosperity for the people of Okinura." The process of upgrading Fisher Terminal is expected to begin soon. Community Goal: The Search for Survivors Federal President Zachary Hudson has confirmed that the remains of Starship One were among the wreckage recently delivered to Leoniceno Orbital. The search for the missing presidential vessel began two weeks ago, resulting in the accumulation of thousands of tonnes of wreckage, which was then subjected to rigorous analysis by Federal scientists. The analysis confirmed that the remains of Starship One had been located, prompting President Hudson to release a statement to the media: "The loss of Starship One remains a tragedy, but I must admit to feeling a sense of relief at finally knowing what happened to the presidential ship." President Hudson followed his statement with a surprising announcement: "Our researchers have surmised that the destruction of Starship One was not instantaneous, and that the front of the ship may have suffered less damage than the rest of the vessel. This means there is a very small chance – and I must stress that this is remote – that some of the crew might have been able to reach escape pods. That's why I'm calling on the galactic community to support a second search – a search for survivors." "Pilots who want to contribute to the search should concentrate their efforts in the Lyncis Sector, and in particular on the ON-T B3-1, ON-T B3-2, ON-T B3-3, ON-T B3-4 and ST-R B4-3 1 systems, where we believe further wreckage from the ship may be found." The search is expected to begin immediately. Community Goal: Free the Slaves Princess Aisling Duval has announced the creation of new a colony for former slaves in the Uibuth system. According to a statement from the princess' press liaison, all slaves admitted to the colony will be liberated and re-educated, and offered the protection of forces loyal to Her Royal Highness. A spokesperson for the Prismatic Imperium, which is overseeing the initiative, revealed more about the historic campaign: "This morning our most noble lady Princess Aisling Duval returned from Achenar to Cubeo III. Upon arrival she immediately requested a private meeting with the leadership of the Prismatic Imperium. During the meeting, the princess emphasised her enduring wish to bring an end to slavery within the empire." "To this end, Princess Duval instructed Lord Corwin Ryan Head of the Prismatic Imperium and Count Vickershaft of the Navigators Guild to make preparations for the founding of a new colony, where freed slaves could live in comfort and safety. With the support of independent factions at D'Arrest Station in the Uibuth system, the colony was duly established." The spokesperson went on to outline how the galactic community could support the new colony: "At the behest of the Princess, the Prismatic Imperium is asking pilots to transport slaves of all types to the new colony, where they will be emancipated and re-educated. Significant rewards have been promised to pilots who contribute to the initiative." The initiative begins on the 18th of February 3302 and is expected to run for one week. 19 FEB Powerplay: Weekly Report Prime Minister Edmund Mahon, and the Alliance as a whole, celebrated the momentous signing of trade agreements in Mong Kung and Pincunche this week. With the finalization of these agreements, the Alliance network boasts a total of 90 influential trade hubs. The overall economic outlook in the Alliance remains the envy of other trade networks. Federal President Zachary Hudson's fleets easily corrected the supply shortages they were faced with last week, delivering approximately 6.6 billion credits worth of garrison supplies to naval bases throughout the president's sphere of influence. But President Hudson was unable to open a naval base in Concantae due to intense local opposition. The navy is now surveying numerous systems to find suitable accommodation for the burgeoning fleet. Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters was unable to secure the support of the Amuzgo and Chukchan systems through aid packages and Liberal propaganda this week. But efforts to woo the political leaders of Djanharu, Juipedi and HIP 47328 are currently underway. Should these systems become supporters of the Shadow President, the Liberal party will hold sway in a total of 71 key systems. Princess Aisling Duval secured new supporters in HIP 77470 this week, bringing the total number of systems supporting the People's Princess to 63. Popular support for Princess Aisling is growing in the Ekono system, and it is expected that representatives from Ekono will affirm the system's support of the People's Princess by next Thursday. Imperial Senator Zemina Torval's attempts to secure a controlling interest in the infrastructures of V2689 Orionis and HR 6948 this week were unsuccessful. With no new acquisitions expected during the coming week, the senator will likely focus her efforts on quashing opposition from political dissidents within her sphere of influence. SiriusGov CEO Li Yong-Rui suffered setbacks in the Polecteri and San systems this week, preventing Sirius from incorporating the assets of both systems into the Sirius portfolio. Undaunted, Li Yong-Rui is preparing to finalize the purchase of both private and government sectors in the Aranka system during the coming week. Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval was faced with continued supply shortages this week, forcing the Shield of Justice to terminate services in Olelbis, Damoorai and Kappa. Garrison supplies were consumed at near-record levels in Namamasairu, Bragit, Yab Camalo, Cibola, Redoneangi, Igal and Kuuku, jeopardizing the ability of the Shield of Justice to maintain adequate security. If the Emperor is forced to withdraw her fleets from all seven systems, her direct influence will extend to only 57 key systems. Simguru Pranav Antal welcomed the inhabitants of HIP 7076 into the Utopian fold this week, promising the populace a chance to begin again in a golden land of opportunity. Utopians also celebrated a significant milestone in the fledgling power's history: Simguru Antal now has Utopian enclaves in 50 systems. Imperial Senator Denton Patreus secured harbour for his fleets in the Contie system this week, easily overcoming violent opposition from local dissidents. A number of arms deals fell through, however, weakening any plans the senator may have had to expand his influence. The coming week will be characterised by the defensive deployments of Patreus' fleets. Pirate Lord Archon Delaine successfully instigated infighting and violent insurrection in Morronii and HIP 111880 this week, and pirate vessels have been witnessed supporting criminal elements in both systems. The Pirate Lord appears poised to claim new territory mere weeks after he lost control of three systems. Commander Corrigendum 22 FEB Galactic News: Denton Patreus Receives Promotion Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval has announced that Senator Denton Patreus is to be promoted to Admiral of the Fleet, following his triumph over the insurgent organisation Emperor's Dawn. In a statement, the Emperor praised Patreus's recent military success: "Denton Patreus exhibited remarkable resolve in the campaign against Emperor's Dawn, and demonstrated his ability to act with conviction in the face of an often unpredictable enemy. I can think of no more appropriate person to assume command of the Imperial Navy. It is with great pride that I confer upon him the title of Admiral of the Fleet." The senator is expected to assume his new role next week following a formal inauguration ceremony on Capitol. Galactic News: Emancipation Initiative Successful The Prismatic Imperium has announced that its initiative to free indentured slaves has been met with an enormously positive response. Hundreds of independent pilots responded to the appeal, delivering slaves to the new colony at D'Arrest Station in the Uibuth system. All of those admitted to the colony will be officially emancipated, re-educated, and offered the protection of forces loyal to Princess Aisling Duval. Her Royal Highness, who spearheaded the initiative, released a statement to the media: "I am delighted with the response to this appeal, which has resulted in the liberation of several million slaves. I would like to extend my sincerest gratitude to the Prismatic Imperium and the Navigators Guild, who helped to execute this initiative, and to the many independent pilots who supported us. There is still a long way to go to, but I hope this triumph will pave the way for a brighter future. A future in which the practice of slavery is seen for what it is – a barbaric anachronism." Freelance Report: CIMA Launches Initiative Benjamin Gorrister, founder of the Carmack Intergalactic Mining Association, has announced an initiative to discover the location of pristine metallic rings. With nearly 300 locations identified so far, the CIMA is currently leading the way in data collection on pristine metallic rings. In a statement, Gorrister said: "In memory of George Washington Carmack, who triggered the greatest gold rush in human history, we are offering rewards to all Commanders who provide us with the location of new pristine metallic rings. Each new discovery will be rewarded with 100,000 credits. We will give an additional 30 million credits to the pilot contributing the most information, 20 million credits to the second-place contributor, and 10 million credits to the third-place contributor. May the best prospector win!" The event will run for 42 days, starting on the 21st of February 3302. Karen Keish Theta Wave News 23 FEB Freelance Report: Barnacles Continue to Occupy the Canonn Verity Gavroche, public correspondent for the Canonn Interstellar Research Group, has been speaking to Dr Arcanonn about his teams' ongoing research: "I realise the public might think our research has stopped because the barnacles and the Unknown Artefacts have not been in the news, but I can assure you that we are still hard at work. Many Commanders have undertaken expeditions to distant nebulae in the hope of uncovering more barnacles. We've also been working hard to map all the barnacle sites in the Pleiades. In fact, a new site was recently discovered on Pleiades Sector IH-V C2-16 C4." "We are also trying to understand why the barnacles appear in the Pleiades. Are the raw materials in the nebulae important for their growth? Perhaps the ancient cloud the Pleiades is moving through has long held the 'seeds' for Barnacle growth, and they've only now taken root? We don't know, but we will continue our research." Commander Lord Zoltan Galactic News: Remarkable Response to Federal Campaign Federal President Zachary Hudson has announced that the search for survivors from Starship One has been met with an overwhelmingly positive response. Mere hours after the campaign began, thousands of escape pods had been delivered to Leoniceno Orbital, many of them containing living survivors. In the wake of the initiative's success, President Hudson released a statement to the media: "I have been overwhelmed by the response to this campaign, which has resulted in the rescue of thousands of individuals, and I am delighted to confirm that some of the recovered pods are indeed from Starship One. We are not yet in a position to release the identities of those we have rescued, but we hope to be able to do so soon. In the meantime I would once again like to extend my gratitude to those who contributed to the search." The recovery of so many escape pods will almost certainly prompt speculation that former Federal president Jasmina Halsey may be among the survivors. Freelance Report: Miraculous Rescue In a system near the NGC 1333 nebula, over 1,000 light years from the nearest starport, a pilot by the name of Commander Santander has reported discovering two occupied escape pods. The Commander was surveying a previously uncharted system and cruising near the surface of a rocky-ice body when the readings were detected. The crash site could be clearly seen from high altitude, so Santander went to investigate in his SRV. Fortunately, his Asp Explorer was equipped with a cargo rack. In a transmission, the Commander said: "I don't know how long they've been on this rock, or if the pods are working. I can't do much for them here – my ship is fitted for exploration, not search and rescue. I'll get them to port and let someone else open them up." Commander Cryptomancer 24 FEB Galactic News: Technological Plague Continues to Threaten Starports It has been over a month since personnel at Obsidian Orbital reported that meta-alloys had been used to alleviate the starport's ongoing technical issues. Since then, there has been widespread speculation that the meta-alloys might hold the key to eradicating the technological plague that has blighted so many starports in recent months. But the only attempt to verify the theory was brought to an abrupt end with the mysterious disappearance of Professor Ishmael Palin, who had been researching the meta-alloys. A member of the technical team at Irens Dock in the Manite system, one of the latest starports to experience technical issues, commented on the situation: "When I heard the news from Obsidian Orbital I expected people to start taking meta-alloys to the other affected starports, but that hasn't happened. Maybe people are being cautious - after all, we don't know for sure that the meta-alloys can help. But if you ask me, it's worth a shot." The latest data on affected starports follows. Starports where services have been suspended: Ackerman Market, Eravate von Bellingshausen Port, Almar Haack Gateway, Halbangaay Gabriel Enterprise, Harma Gurragchaa Gateway, Warkushanui Gaiman Dock, 49 Arietis Weyn Dock, 64 Arietis Korolyov Hub, Arawere Lobachevsky Outpost, Pic Tok Carter Port, Rhea Starports experiencing technical issues: Irens Dock, Manite Bloch Vision, Loperada Skvortsov Orbital, 63 G. Capricorni Tall Enterprise, Ngalia Love Ring, Evejitaka al-Din Prospect, Alpha Centauri Robigo Mines, Robigo Saunders's Dive, Wolf 1301 Alexander Freeport, HIP 18843 Coats Hub, Warkushanui Bond Hub, Varati Hinz Hub, Ngobe Tsunenaga Dock, Iapodes Li Qing Jao, Sol Ray Gateway, Diaguandri Vizcaino Enterprise, Nganji Talos 2, Peregrina Freelance Report: Emancipation Initiative Inadvertently Stimulates Slave Trade Princess Aisling Duval's recent emancipation effort has been criticised following revelations that over seven million slaves were purchased directly from slavers in the systems surrounding Uibuth. These purchases were made by independent traders supporting the princess's liberation programme. One Commander, who refused to take part in the programme, said: "I can't see how funding slavers is going to stop the slave trade, unless Aisling expects them to retire now they're wealthy." Commander Dissident Smith 25 FEB Freelance Report: Dr Lorax Speaks for the Barnacles Doctor Elana Lorax, a leading contributor in the field of xeno biology, has released a statement to the media: "Before we reached for the stars we destroyed countless species on our homeworld. Similarly, the colonization of Tau Ceti, Delta Pavonis, Achenar and many other systems resulted in the mass extinction of native life." "But humanity has yet to learn its lesson. The cry for meta-alloys is not unlike the lust for beaver-pelt top hats in ancient times. Thousands of barnacles have been destroyed, and for what? Defunct stations can be replaced. If the barnacles are destroyed for their meta-alloys we will lose their secrets forever." Doctor Lorax continued: "With a little patience we could unlock the secrets of the barnacle. Xeno biologists and chemists could learn to synthesize meta-alloys, given time. Unfortunately it seems humanity is going to destroy another unique lifeform for short-term, and short-sighted, gain." Commander Corrigendum Community Goal: Clean up Orulas For years, the sparsely populated Orulas system has been dominated by the Orulas Blue Hand Gang, a ruthless criminal organisation. This cold-blooded band has been making life intolerable for the system's inhabitants, but the local government appears reluctant to take a stand. Some have speculated that this is because the authorities receive regular kickbacks from the criminals. But one resident has had enough. Rose Trebek, a former soldier and veteran of countless military campaigns, has established a defence initiative to clean up Orulas – the Joint Security Taskforce. "I'm sick of these scumbags running my system," said Trebek, "and I'm sick of the government looking the other way. It's time to take care of these punks. But we can't do it alone." "Our intelligence indicates that the Blue Hand is ferrying its spoils in big convoys to various fences. They trade mostly in escape pods, which they sell to shady pseudo-scientific outfits conducting illegal human experiments. We need pilots to swoop in, bust open the convoys, and recover as many pods as they can. We also need volunteers to sweep the system, taking out any Blue Hand ships they encounter. That should make things easier for the Commanders targeting the convoys." Trebek has the resources to offer generous incentives to those who support the campaign. But she has stressed that the operation will not be straightforward: "If you're not an experienced combat pilot, frankly you can't help us. These Blue Hand dirtbags are the real deal. I don't want your death on my conscience." The campaign begins on the 25th of February 3302 and will run for one week. Pilots who want to participate are advised to make their way to Wilkes Orbital in the Nespeleve system. Community Goal: Campaign to Construct New Starport in LHS 3447 LHS 3447 is familiar to many independent pilots, being a popular starting point for those embarking on careers as traders, bounty hunters and explorers. But many of these pilots have bemoaned the relative inaccessibility of the system's starports. The Pilots Federation, in association with LHS 3447 Dynamic and Co, has announced plans to address the issue by constructing a new Orbis starport in LHS 3447. According to a spokesperson for the organisation, the new starport will orbit LHS 3447 B 1 a, making it particularly valuable to miners exploiting the LHS 3447 AB belt. "The Pilots Federation is all about building a better future for the people who keep the galaxy moving. This new starport will give those people a valuable new trade and resupply hub, in addition to giving the system's economy a boost." The campaign to construct the starport, which will be named 'Bluford Orbital', begins on the 25th of February 3302 and will run for two weeks. Pilots who want to support the first phase of the campaign are invited to deliver metals to Worlidge Terminal in LHS 3447. Freelance Report: Dr Arcanonn Responds to Plea for Meta-Alloys Responding to the suggestion that more meta-alloys be shipped to stations experiencing technical issues, Dr Arcanonn of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group has issued a statement: "Many teams from the Canonn Interstellar Research Group have already started collecting meta-alloys. Some have been doing so for many days. But one thing bothers me. The community painstakingly collected and shipped thousands of tonnes of meta-alloys to Obsidian Orbital for Professor Palin. Where did they go? Surely the engineering teams at Obsidian Orbital didn't use them all up?" "I want to urge personnel at Obsidian Orbital to help us by releasing their remaining stock of meta-alloys to the commodities market. Once the existing supply runs out, we will return to the barnacle sites to collect more." "Since one of the affected stations is in my home system, I'm as eager as everyone else to deal with these malfunctions. It seems we have the means to fix the problems, so let's do it." Commander Lord Zoltan 26 FEB Galactic News: Former Federal President Found The recent Federal operation to search for survivors from Starship One was eagerly supported by the galactic community, resulting in the safe recovery of thousands of escape pods, many of them containing living survivors. As the task of identifying the pod's occupants continues, Federal President Zachary Hudson has made a surprising announcement: one of the escape pods taken to Leoniceno Orbital contains former Federal president Jasmina Halsey. "When we started searching for the remains of Starship One it was with the aim of discovering what happened to the ship. I never imagined we would find survivors, and certainly not that one of them would be Jasmina Halsey." Asked about Halsey's condition, Hudson said: "The medical team at Leoniceno has described Halsey's condition as critical but stable. It appears her escape pod was damaged and she sustained some injuries, so she's being kept in an induced coma until her wounds have healed. This is likely to take weeks. If her condition changes I will be immediately notified." 27 FEB Galactic News: The Mysterious Case of the Disappearing Meta-Alloys Last month, the eminent scientist Ishmael Palin issued an appeal for meta-alloys, the rare material produced by the 'barnacles' of the Pleiades Nebula. The request was enthusiastically received by the galactic community, but the professor's research into the meta-alloys was brought to an abrupt halt when he and his team disappeared en route to Maia b1ba. Since then, certain sections of the galactic community have raised questions over just what has happened to these meta-alloys. Many cited the tremendous effort involved in collecting and transporting the materials, and some have even called for them to be made available on the Obsidian Orbital commodities market. Authorities at Obsidian Orbital have not yet commented on the situation, but an anonymous report has emerged that appears to shed some light on the situation: "The truth is that most of the meta-alloys were sold on the black market to various private companies. It seemed a little weird to me, so I did some digging and found out that almost all the companies were fronts for some big conglomerate I'd never heard of. I don't know what they plan to do with the meta-alloys, but I thought the public should know." The legitimacy of the report has not yet been confirmed, but if it is genuine, it raises the questions of who purchased the meta-alloys and why. 28 FEB Galactic News: Presidential Vessel Retired For the past six years, the Federation has used a pair of customised Saud Kruger Narwhal Liners (upgraded variants of the successful Beluga Liner) as the personal vessels of the Federal president. Last year, one of these vessels was lost in a tragic accident. Today, the remaining vessel will be retired. Bexley Jones, a spokeswoman for President Zachary Hudson, said: "It is of the utmost importance that the ship bearing the callsign 'Starship One' can function as a mobile base of operations for the president, providing him with everything he needs while off-planet, in addition to offering total safety. Given the Beluga's primary designation as a passenger vessel, we have decided that it is unable meet these demands." Jones confirmed that the remaining Narwhal will be replaced with a pair of modified Farragut Battle Cruisers, a mainstay of the Federal Navy. The formidable vessels are equipped with an extensive array of heavy weaponry, and are capable of transporting multiple Federal Corvettes and a large F63 Condor squadron. "In these dangerous times, it is essential that the presidential vessel be able to offer comprehensive military support, and the Farragut Battle Cruiser can do just that," said Jones. 29 FEB Community Goal: Conspiracy Theorist Appeals for Cartographic Data Notorious conspiracy theorist Ricardo Bentonio has issued an appeal for cartographic data with which to substantiate an extraordinary claim. According to a recent press statement, Bentonio has unearthed ancient records that prove the 29th of February 3302, which appears on all galactic calendars, should not exist. He has convinced Kruger 60 Free to fund the one-day appeal, believing that the cartographic data will prove him correct. Bentonio elaborated on his theory at a press conference: "We're not just talking about computers shutting down or ship systems failing. We're talking about the end of life as we know it! We're talking about the very fabric of space-time collapsing in on itself, and the entire universe coming to an end!" Despite Bentonio having been widely derided as a tin foil hat-wearing crackpot, it's likely that the financial incentives he is offering will earn him some support. Pilots who want to contribute to the initiative are invited to deliver cartographic data to Jones Estate in the Groombridge 34 system on the 29th of February 3302. Category:GalNet